<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thief and The Princess by Missmadhatter96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816611">The Thief and The Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96'>Missmadhatter96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bleach Phone Fic Collection [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Family, Gen, Genderbend, Hurt &amp; Comfort, Ichigo never shuts up XD, Kings and Queens, Kisuke doesn’t talk much, Knight!Shiro, OOC, Past Child Abuse, Whippings, fem!ichigo - Freeform, i guess sure lol, mid evil ways?, old era AU, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lowly thief steals to survive but a chance bump in to royalty changes his fate. Hopefully for the better.</p><p>M for things I have planned. Slow to update. Non-romantic relationship UraIchi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ichigo &amp; Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bleach Phone Fic Collection [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh geez another? Stahp dude u need to update others first... yeah.... idk where the hell im going on king and his prince so have this. Cuz I was playing wow and had to save someone prisoned sooo.. this came to mind lol</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Thief and The Princess.</p><hr/><p><br/>“Stop! Thief!” Guards weaved in and out of crowds, the downtown markets were full on the weekends and were proving to be difficult in keeping the one their are chasing in sight.</p><p>The hooded thief was slim and the crowded market was child’s play to one like them who grew up on the streets. They glanced behind and bumped into a rather solid object causing them to bounce and land in the dirt.</p><p>“Oh my.” The young man looked up, it was the princess of the kingdom. He was so dead.</p><p>Steel gray eyes widened, his hood slipped in the fall and his sandy blond hair now showed in the afternoon sun.</p><p>“This one apologizes, Princess Shiba.” He bowed, pulling his hood back over. The guards that were chasing him closed in, surrounding the two.</p><p>“Princess Shiba! Please stand back, that is a thief!”</p><p>The princess narrowed her sharp amber eyes at the one who shouted, making them sweat under her gaze. “Certainly my hearing must be off on this fine afternoon. Did you just command a Noble?” Her voice was sweet like honey. The most beautiful voice the young man had ever heard.</p><p>“N-no your Highness.” He bowed on a knee, practically shaking in his armor.</p><p>“Good!” She slowly walked to the kneeled guard, whispering in his ear. “Because if you had, my personal bodyguard would have to execute you and I do hate the sight of blood in the evenings.” She straightened, pushing long orange locks over a sharp shoulder and went back over to the young man who bumped into her.</p><p>“You’re name, young man.”</p><p>“Urahara Kisuke, my Lady.” Kisuke bowed his head even she crouched before him.</p><p>“Do not advert your eyes, Kisuke. We are both the same, just born into different families. Don’t ever think yourself unworthy of anything. The strong rule. And you, you are very strong.” She straightened and held a hand out for him. “If you take my hand, you will never starve, never fear for shelter and never grow ill. I only ask one thing.”</p><p>Kisuke looked from her delicate hand to her amber eyes. “And what can this one offer one that holds the city?”</p><p>“Will you be my friend, Urahara Kisuke?”</p><p>Kisuke allowed his lips to pull into a small smile. Friendship for a warm bed and non moldy stale food? He’d give his soul if one asked. “It would be an honor, Princess Shiba.”</p><p>She smiled and hauled him to his feet. “Please, Ichigo is what my friends call me.”</p><p>“Lady Ichigo.”</p><p>“Eh, good enough. Shiro! Did you find what I asked?” Ichigo and Kisuke turned as a pale man in black armor with eerie unique eyes, Kisuke had never seen black and gold eyes before. He strolled up to them with a worn looking cloth wrapped around what appeared to be a tome of some kind held under an arm.</p><p>“Of course. Though I’d appreciate not bein’ an errand boy Ichi.”</p><p>“The day I think you an errand boy will be the day I step down from running for the throne.” Ichigo joked. “Come, we shall head home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichigo shows Kisuke around.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmm this is fun. I’m butchering the convos tho XD</p>
<p>Sorry for the OOC ness but I was never good at following along a characters habits.</p>
<p>Enjoys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p>
<p>Kisuke followed the Princess and her knight to his new home. The castle was decorated in royal purples and golds.</p>
<p>The outfit for each member wore the colors beautifully. Kisuke felt out of place in his rugged hood and torn trousers. His shirt was far from clean, having not found a river to clean yet Kisuke was a bit self cautious about his hygiene in the Princess’ presence.</p>
<p>The corridor was long. A plush red carpet leading the way from the entrance then splitting to the right and left. Tables lined the halls with treasures from neighboring towns as a sign of peace. The walls held paintings of the past rulers and current family members.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, your highness.” The main doorkeeper bowed.</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded to the keeper and continued down the halls until she stopped at a door made of dark oak. “This will be your room Kisuke. Shiro’s is just down the hall to the right and mine is across the way on the left. I have to ask one thing, keep away from upstairs. I would rather have you stay far away from family business. They get testy if one of the “help” venture up there without a Noble leading them.”</p>
<p>Kisuke followed the stairs until he met a guards eye stationed at the top. A shiver ran through him, hurrying his steps to follow Lady Ichigo in her tour.</p>
<p>“My room is across from the vast library my parents and theirs before them have collected over the years. Feel free to browse and take any back to your quarters. A maid will bring any back you have read or didn’t fancy. The kitchen is the right door beside the stairs, breakfast is at sunrise. Uncle never comes down so it’ll just be the three of us. Help yourself to the pantry’s, I know you hunger more than others; I do as well.” Ichigo glances back at the sandy blond man then kept leading him around. “Shiro can teach you the way of the sword if you wish. I practice myself but am no master.” They made their way to the gardens and training areas. Thick walls of green surrounded the yard for privacy, flowers in the brightest colors lined the dirt walkway to the stables and training grounds. Soldiers and helpers finishing up the days work and greeted the trio as they continued on.</p>
<p>“There’s a stray cat running around if you ever find her please don’t feed it. I can’t stand her.” Ichigo grumbled. “Tomorrow I have a meeting with a neighboring town that is low on supplies and is in need of help. You will be joining us, Kisuke.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lady Ichigo.”</p>
<p>Ichigo looked over the young man and noticed during all the walking he had a limp. She smirked and went back inside, Shiro her shadow.</p>
<p>“Shiro, find where he stayed and bring his belongings here.” Shiro grumbled under his breath about errand boys before he left.</p>
<p>Ichigo smiled, watching her long time friend leave in a huff. It always amused her how childish he could be.</p>
<p>“Kisuke if you don’t mind me asking, did you have family?” Ichigo turned to face him hearing the doors open from the garden.</p>
<p>“No, my Lady. I only tried to look after two young since I found myself homeless but the sickness took them.” He wouldn’t look her in the eye.</p>
<p>He mustn’t trust her even though Ichigo has only shown kindness. Though having a Noble suddenly want you as a friend could come as a shock but Ichigo wanted to protect and Kisuke was in need. She feared what the towns guards would of done to him once captured.</p>
<p>“I see. If you’ll excuse me, I need to make arrangements for tomorrow. Make yourself at home.”</p>
<p><br/>-</p>
<p><br/>Kisuke retraced his steps to his rooms, opening and shutting the door quietly behind him.</p>
<p>The space was huge. A plush king sized bed sat in the middle of the far wall, tables beside holding candles for reading. A dresser sat opposite the bed and a door to his right led to a bath with a marble tub.</p>
<p>Kisuke felt small in the space. He looked around once more to familiarize himself, noticing a new pair of clothes laid out over the dark purple bedding.</p>
<p>He felt someone approach as he finished dressing.</p>
<p>The door opened to reveal Shirosaki. He held a cane in hand and a bag full of books.</p>
<p>“Ichi had me grab yer stuff.”</p>
<p>Kisuke nodded his thanks and grabbed his trusty cane. He felt more comfortable with her by his side once more.</p>
<p>“You don’t talk much, do ya?” Shiro leaned against the doors frame, arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>“Not unless told to.” Kisuke remembered hazily the beatings he’d receive from his so called father as a child. Always his fault. Don’t talk unless spoken too. He had a voice too! Let him be heard. Kisuke only lived for others and never himself, what good was talking when actions speak just as loud.</p>
<p>“Ichi won’t hurt you if you speak outta line. No one will. You are your own man, she just wants to help.”</p>
<p>“I do not deserve her kindness.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone does. She gives it willingly though.” Shiro pushed from his pose and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for readin! Have a wonderful day and or night :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>